1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to compressor inlets of such engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An uneven airflow distribution through the inlet of a compressor of a gas turbine engine can decrease the engine performance, even leading to a stall of some of the engine blades.
This problem can be even more present in radial inlets, since they are often located in a plenum which is opened to the atmosphere only along part of its circumference. Because the distance to be covered by the airflow varies about the circumference of the inlet, the airflow through radial inlets can become substantially asymmetric.
A number of devices have been developed in an attempt to obtain a more uniform airflow distribution over the inlet. Most of these devices are meant for an axial inlet. For instance, it has been proposed to add a plenum around an inlet, the plenum being separated from the inlet by an evenly perforated wall. The air pressure in the inlet is evened by varying the air pressure in the plenum through active means such as a valve. However, these means represent an additional component of the engine that can potentially fail, adds weight to the engine and requires maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple device which can provide a more uniform airflow for a radial inlet.